


Shared Pains

by Angelicat2



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intersex Keith (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Menstruation, Prompt: Chronic Pain, Season/Series 02, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Pidge and Keith bond over their shared pains when it comes to their periods.
Relationships: Allura & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951774
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	Shared Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: You can see this as Kidge (platonic or romantic) if you want to. It's kind of up in the air and I tagged it Sheith because that's my jam. It's got tones of both so I felt it best to mention that.
> 
> Also, did I give Keith a period just so he could bond with Pidge more??? Why yes, I did. ;3
> 
> Enjoy!

As soon as Pidge woke up at approximately _way too early in the morning_ with pains running through her body, she knew. Of course, it couldn't come like a normal person's. No...it had to sneak up on her the moment they got a moment's rest!

Of quiznaking fucking course!

She sighs, frowning before rolling over. Luckily for her, she has extras on, so her usual clothes are saved from becoming a mess. Unfortunately, she can feel the drip as she lies there.

And of course, her ovaries decide they want to punish her by giving her a deep painful kick to the back. It feels like someone has shot her with a laser gun right along the hips on both fucking sides, front and back. She growls, twisting again before making the decision to get up and take a shower.

Staggering to her feet, she heads over to the shower attached to her room, happy that her clothes happen to be inside there where she left them at one point or another. She grabs up a few supplies before making her way under steaming hot water, sighing in bliss as the cramps fade to dull aches. A bit of blood washes away down the drain as she soaks her short hair, enjoying the warmth. Scrubbing soap into her hair, she washes it all off before turning the shower off with a small hum of sadness. Taking out the strange pads that Coran had helped her make months back, she put one on while getting dressed. 

Ugh…

She rubs her eyes before making her way out of the room. She doesn't have the pain tolerance right now to sit and mess with her computer, as much as she wants ~~needs~~ to search for her brother and dad. She will later, when her body isn't shredding her inner organs to bloody little pieces. 

Before she knows it, she's at the kitchen table. Taking a seat, she glares exhaustedly at the white countertop as if it's done her great harm by existing. Fuck periods…

"You too?" A voice interrupts her as she snaps her eyes up over to the side. Keith sits there, curling up into a slight ball. His face is tight with an expression she probably wears. He clearly hasn't been to the training deck so far. A fair sign that he too has his period.

"Yep," she nods before shrugging, "Galra period fun?"

"Your normal period fun?" Keith wheezes back at her, folding in on himself more with a grimace.

"Touche," Pidge answers back before groaning loudly, "Fuck this. Why do reproductive organs have to try to kill you? I don't even want them."

"At least you knew you were born with them," Keith says sarcastically before shifting a bit, "I got surprised by some random Blade doctor after my trials when I thought I was bleeding internally from all the fighting."

"Fair enough," she nods before she groans, "Owww…"

"Mhmmm…" Keith agrees before getting up to grab something from what is supposed to the stovetop. It looks like a plain counter but they had learned very quickly that it is not a countertop. Oh, he made hot water that she hadn't noticed. Whoops…

Another pain strikes right through her hips, making her groan louder. Why did periods always suck? And it stinks that their sleeping schedule is so wild, since that doesn't help them at all, with the little sleep they've been getting lately. Fighting a war was hard.

"Here," Keith sits something down by her and she looks up at it. A steaming cup of something-close-to chamomile tea, a small bar of something-not-quite chocolate, and a heating pad. She nods, taking them happily before placing the heating pad on her mid stomach and navel. 

A moan of relief bursts from her as the pain dies off a lot. She relaxes some before glancing over at Keith who's sitting down in the same spot again, curling up around his own (probably refilled) pad.

Pidge turns to her drink, taking a sip and sighing softly. She's not a big fan of tea, but this is pretty pleasant. It's got a hint of not-really honey that makes it sweet but calming at the same time. She does calm down a bit before she turns to the "chocolate" which is delicious thanks to Hunk's cooking. She knows chocolate isn't a miracle cure for period pain, but maybe the other used something that _does_ ease pain. She could just about hug her friend to death right now.

Keith looks the same way as she feels, though still tense. He's always tense, Pidge knows that. He probably never relaxes, except for when he's around Shiro...maybe…

"We have training today, don't we?"

"Yep," he pops the 'p' before taking a sip of his tea. Neither of them say anything for a few minutes before Pidge sighs tiredly. 

"Well, fuck," she curses before glaring at one of the cabinets above her. Exercise is good for this time, but not when it's Allura's training. Running or walking or yoga works. They're more likely to get smacked around because they're distracted by the pain within if they do train. Guhhh, "Can't we take a break for two days? Training is terrible enough without a period."

"No," Keith glares at the same spot with exhausted eyes, "You know Allura. She'll say-"

"'Will Zarkon let us have a two day break! No! We are training today for the next eight vargas!'" Pidge mimics with an overdone effect, "Sometimes I want to just lock myself in my room and not come out."

She expects some type of reprimand from the half-Galra. Keith's been one to be just as dedicated and serious about Voltron as the princess is. He had been the one who had gotten angry at her speaking of leaving to find her family. He's been the practical one who always trains every day. 

"We can," he glances at her, completely serious, "If you want. I don't mind."

She blinks in surprise before snorting quietly. 

"What?" Keith sends her a look.

"Sorry, just didn't think you'd want to do that," she shrugs before biting into her chocolate, "You're just...serious all the time."

"Yeah," Keith winces before sighing, thumb rubbing against his fingers, "I know…"

"Hey, don't get all depressed on me," Pidge hurries on before sliding closer to him, bumping his shoulder with her (shorter) own shoulder, "I like serious Keith. I like this too though. Thanks."

"Yeah," Keith nods before shrugging a bit, "It's new to me."

"You're doing great," Pidge grins at him before laughing, "Especially for only recently having a period. Mine started when I was 13, just after Matt and dad left for Kerberos. I was lucky because mom told me about it and what to do."

A moment of silence echoes around them peacefully as Pidge sips more tea. Hunk might make the best food, but Keith sure knows how to make the best drinks.

"I had a foster sister who had hers back when she was 10," the older starts randomly, staring at his cup, "Met her when she was 12. She knew a lot about it, and she wasn't embarrassed to share the details with me. I actually didn't mind, and it's probably good that I did because I never really looked into it. Just...instinct, I think."

"Well, it's great instinct," the younger drinks some more, "I know you made the tea. It's really good, by the way."

"Thanks," he grins back softly before sighing happily, "Shiro says the same thing when we come to the kitchen for something warm."

"When you guys can't sleep?" She asks carefully, knowing that they both have severe cases of insomnia, up wandering the castle at late hours, "Nightmares?"

"Yeah," Keith confesses quietly before his brow goes down and he fiddles with his empty cup, "They get...intense...we both come to the kitchen where I make tea and Shiro gets whatever dessert Hunk has to distract us. He always says that the tea calms him, makes him sleepy again."

"That's why I've found you two on the observation deck all cozy in a blanket or two," Pidge nods before sighing, "Makes sense with what he went through with the Galra and whatever you've lived through back on Earth."

"Pidge…" Keith's eyes stare at her, with an expression of agony that she hates.

"I don't need to know," Pidge interrupts before pressing her elbow to his side gently, "But it doesn't take a genius to figure out some things. We're here to support you whenever you want it."

"I...thanks," Keith loses most of his tension, a wider grin on his lips. It nearly stuns the younger, making her realize that Keith harder smiles freely. Not like the rest of them, even Shiro. There's a hint of emotion in his voice, eyes a bit shiny. Pidge chooses to ignore that because periods suck, "I think we should get dressed for training."

"Yeah," Pidge nods before she picks up both cups to put them in the dishwasher, "Meet you there in a few."

"Okay…"

…..

About 20 minutes later, she's in her paladin suit and on the training deck with the others. They all are getting the fucking crap beat out of them because _of course they were!_ They all are a mess.

Lance is clearly annoyed by something or another, Hunk is tired and ready to drop, Shiro is having issues with the flashbacks, and Keith and her…

She throws a bot with her taser, not completely sure how. Before she can move, her body lets out a sharp stab along her inner hip. She doubles over, noticing the gladiator running right at her but unable to do anything about it. She prepares for more pain to hit her along her chest before something yanks her out of the way. Unfortunately, whatever - whoever - grabs her can’t complete the action before they both crash to the ground with yelps. Pidge feels as her armored elbow accidentally smashes right into something kind of soft.

Ouch…

She lies there for a moment, feeling the general pain in her body from the whole day. A few seconds pass before she groans, slipping off the person. As soon as she does, the other curls up before letting out a tiny whimper of pain.

Pidge drags her eyes open to see that Keith is the one who saved her, his arms wrapped around his stomach, legs curled up to his chest. His face rests tucked into the space between his knees and Pidge knows it’s a position he’s been in a lot for him to instantly coil up this quickly. She frowns softly before remembering where her elbow struck.

“Keith,” she gets up before hurrying to the other who just lets out a tiny moan of pain, “Keith? Are you okay?”

“Got h-hit right...ow...ow,” he whimpers further, eyes both closed, “F-fuck…”

“I’ll get Shiro,” Pidge promises before she turns around to find said person. The older stands in the back, taking on a gladiator. Just as she looks, he quickly jumps over the thing’s staff, stuffing his glowing fist straight through its middle. The bot collapses and she sees her best opportunity despite Lance and Hunk taking on their own bot, “Shiro! Keith needs you!”

As soon as Keith’s name is said, his head whips up, hair fluff flying as grey eyes widen. The older rushes for them, completely ignoring Lance and Hunk’s fighting before crashing to the ground beside them.

“Hey, buddy,” he speaks up before gently holding onto Keith’s shoulder. The other quivers slightly in pain, “You okay? What happened?”

“Hurts…” The other pants softly before wincing, dark eyes opening to stare up at Shiro. Pidge doesn’t move an inch, “Noticed Pidge was hurting and jumped in to save her. Think she landed on me.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s...okay,” he winces deeper this time before snickering painfully, “Could use that holding-ourselves-locked-up-in-our-room idea though...and some painkillers…”

“We can get that,” Shiro nods before sighing softly, “Can I pick you up?”

“Yeah,” Keith agrees before sighing tiredly, “Just hurts a lot right now. Must have hit something important. Cranky stupid organs...”

“Yeah, no,” Shiro winces before taking a hold of Keith princess style, “We won’t have training for the next day or two, promise. You too, Pidge. Don’t think I don’t see you rubbing your hip over there.”

Pidge just snickers, knowing Shiro wants to help. She nods before going out of the training room where Allura stands with a stern look on her face that melts once she sees how much pain Keith is in.

“Is everyone okay?”

“Yeah,” Shiro nods before holding Keith better, causing the younger to whimper slightly, “Keith took a pretty hard hit to the hip. He’s gonna be in lots of pain for the rest of the day, and maybe the next day. We should give him and Pidge a break.”

“Perhaps we all need a break,” Allura smiles softly before glancing at the two inside who are now on the ground, laying their helmets onto the ground exhaustedly, “Good work today, now rest. You too, Shiro.”

“Yes, princess,” he sends her a sheepishly look, “I’m going to take Keith to my room since it has whatever he might need.”

“Join?” Keith’s voice speaks up as they all glance at him. His nightshade eyes stare at her, “Want to?”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Pidge says after a moment of shock, “If...that won’t disturb you guys.”

“Fine by me,” Shiro shrugs before laughing fondly, “I’ll just be getting Keith whatever he wants and probably just hugging him near. It’s calming for him.”

“Well, I’m joining in on the cuddles,” Pidge grins before she groans, holding her stomach area, “Plus, I may or may not need some of those things too.”

“Fair enough,” Shiro nods before heading to his room. Pidge grins, following along behind them. It’s just like the older said. As soon as they are inside, Shiro places the other on his bed, grabbing some painkiller medicine and water pouches for them. He grabs some snacks and other things out of the small compartment to the side before sitting behind Keith. Pidge crawls up over them after all their armor is gone before she settles down next to Keith’s side.

“This is nice,” she grins before yawning, “Why didn’t I try this before?”

“Because you’re Pidge,” Keith snorts from beside her, wrapping an arm around hers, “Duh.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she rolls her eyes before laughing, “Just be glad you’re in pain or I’d give you a punch for that one.”

“Yay periods,” Keith retorts sarcastically before snuggling backward some. Shiro chuckles softly at that.

“You two are something else,” he says, practically dripping with pride, “But relax now. Go to sleep if you want to. It’ll help.”

“Yeah, yeah, dad,” Pidge snaps back playfully before Keith groans, smacking a pillow against her face, “Hey!”

“Don’t call him dad,” he mutters before his eye twitches, “He’s no one’s dad…”

“Well, duh,” she rolls her eyes, “Lance is the one who started it. Take your beef to him.”

Shiro snorts quietly.

“She didn’t mean that beef,” Keith rolls his eyes this time, “You’re all crazy. I’m going to sleep. ‘Night.”

Pidge bursts out laughing as Shiro joins in. From where she lies, she can see Keith smirking back at them. It’s a nice sight if she’s honest with herself. One she wouldn’t mind seeing more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see enough fics about periods so I had to add some. Also, I feel like Pidge and Keith would both be the type to get along over this and both equally be doneTM with their bodies.


End file.
